Nakano Harumi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Fukushima, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer, Model, Dancer, Actress |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013 - Present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = H1GHFLY, DreamS, UP-FRONT WORKS |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Nagare★boshi}}Nakano Harumi (中野晴美; born on December 26, 1996) is a Japanese singer under collective group DreamS and is a member of Japanese Pop group Sukiuta. Biography 2013 Nakano was introduced as one of the new members in the new indies group announced by Icchan on YouTube. She was the fifth and last member introduced. It was also said that she was one of the five winners of a hidden DreamS audition that was held on August 2 - 30, that had about 20,154 auditonees. Profile *'Name:' Nakano Harumi *'Nickname': NakaRumi, Rumi-chan, Kano-san, Kanousei, Harumin, Heart♥ *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Fukushima, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 171cm (5"7) *'DreamS Status:' **2013-09-09: Sukiuta Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2013-09-09: Member *'Months in Sukiuta:' 5 months *'Sukiuta color:' Red *'Eastern Zodiac: '''Rat *'Western Zodiac: Capricorn *'Charm Point: '''Smile *'Weak Point: 'Is very shy *'Strong Point: 'Innocent and Pure *'Favourite Animal: 'Frog *'Special Skill: Modelling, Tongue Twisters *'Hobbies: '''Singing, Dancing *'Favorite Food(s):' Oden, Rice *'Least Favorite Foods: Peanut Butter *'''Favorite Colors: White, Light/Pastel Colors *'Favorite Sport:' Volleyball, Basketball, Tennis *'Motto: '"A negative mind will never get you a positive life" *'Looks up to: Polaris α, NeXus, Nagare★boshi, Matsuoka Ayaka' *'Favorite Song:' "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" by Fujiwara Hanako *'DreamS groups:' **Sukiuta (2013 - Present) **DreamS COLORS ***Radiant Red (2014 - Present) Discography #2013.12.01 Kare to Kanojo no Monogatari (His and Her Story) Trivia *She is a model for Ray Magazine. *She is also an actress, and played a witch on Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo. *She is known for being very shy and not being very talkative. *She has a very big smile, which is also her charm point. *Her audition song was "Q&A Recital!" by Tomatsu Haruka. *She is the tallest member of Sukiuta, being only 1cm taller than fellow member Furukawa Nanase. *Her DreamS Oshi is the Fujiwara Sisters (Fujiwara Kumiko and Fujiwara Hanako). *She is also known as'' Heart♥, ''as that was the card suit given to her by NeXus in a TV Corner in the DreamS anime Butterfly Days. *Her and Furukawa Nanase's vocals are deeper than everyone else's. *Her best friend within DreamS is Furukawa Nanase. *She is the youngest member of Sukiuta. *Unlike Furukawa, she embraces her height. *Cried when she found out she was one of the winners of the hidden audition, as she stated in her introduction video. *She is easily moved (emotionally). *She has the same last name as K-On!! character Nakano Azusa. *She stated that she auditioned for DreamS to overcome her shyness as she was getting tired of being so shy and letting others decide for her, and wanted to become more open and funny like the Fujiwara Sisters. *She is currently the tallest member of DreamS (beating Choi Hana, who was formerly known as the tallest member, at 170cm). Category:Births in 1996 Category:Sukiuta Category:DreamS Category:2013 Debuts